


Endorphins

by AkumaStrife



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaStrife/pseuds/AkumaStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s catching his breath when Roy laughs. It’s faint and tired sounding, but Jason still frowns and looks over at him. Roy’s eyes are closed and his face slack, expression completely blissed out, and for some reason he’s smiling lazily.</p><p>“What the hell was that for?”</p><p>Roy let’s his head roll to the side, cracking his eyes open. They’re glazed over and out of focus, but his grin doesn’t abate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endorphins

“Oh god….sh- _fuck_ …yes….h-ah  _yes, Jay…”_

Jason grimaces, gritting his teeth as he snaps his hips forward hard. “Don’t you ever shut up? Jesus Christ.”

Roy doesn’t act like he heard him, just throws his head back and moans loud. “Please,  _plea—_ ”

With a growl Jason shoves three fingers into Roy’s mouth, effectively –finally- cutting off his constant stream of thought. Roy can only pant and whine around them, but it’s good enough; enough that Jason can quicken his pace and lose himself in the tight heat. He likes to hear his partners in bed, but Roy is something else entirely.

The sharp intake of breath and Roy biting down hard on his fingers is the only warning he gets before the archer is coming, hips shaking and dragging Jason’s own release from him.

He rides it out with Roy for a moment, biting his lip at the relief and adrenaline flooding his system, before rolling over back into the bed. The safe house isn’t one of his best, but it’s got a bed, a stocked pantry, and running water. He’s catching his breath when Roy laughs. It’s faint and tired sounding, but Jason still frowns and looks over at him. Roy’s eyes are closed and his face slack, expression completely blissed out, and for some reason he’s smiling lazily.

“What the hell was that for?”

Roy let’s his head roll to the side, cracking his eyes open. They’re glazed over and out of focus, but his grin doesn’t abate.  “Nothing in particular, just endorphins man.” When Jason doesn’t answer he chuckles again. “C’mon, don’t tell me with all the sex you’ve had you’ve never felt the inexplicable urge to just let go and laugh.”

“No.”

 “Well, Dick always…” He stops abruptly; sobering up at the look Jason gives him.  But Jason doesn’t leave, which is a surprise in itself. He just snorts and looks up towards the ceiling, hooking an arm behind his head. Roy squirms closer, right into his side. It’s a little too hot and they’re still sweaty, but Roy’s always been a bit clingy so he doesn’t mind too much, just throws an arm over Jason’s chest and buries his face into the pillow. 

The ex-robin stiffens, trying to push Roy away. “Hey, quit it, I’m not—”

“—the cuddling type, I know, you’ve told me. But would it kill you to lighten up? I’m exhausted, you haven’t slept in three days, and Kory won’t be back for another day anyways.” He’s smiling again, his skin still flushed as he drifts in and out.

Jason snorts again, but doesn’t move. All he says after a while is, “You talk too damn much.”

Roy laughs, his whole body shaking with it, fingers curling against Jason’s shoulder reflexively. “Really? Never heard that one before.”

And maybe Jason relaxes a little into the mattress. Maybe the corner of his mouth curls slightly as Roy butts his shoulder.


End file.
